


lightning in your teeth

by mightierthanthecanon



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightierthanthecanon/pseuds/mightierthanthecanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the ficathon prompt: Your mouth is open wide, / You’re trying hard to breathe, / The water’s at your neck, / There’s lightning in your teeth, / Your body’s over me</p><p>Or anything about Jace letting Vampire!Simon feed on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lightning in your teeth

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick thing i had to get out of my system

They were busy, was the thing. It hadn’t exactly been easy to keep Clary’s knowledge of the Cup under wraps, and now that she’d used it? Everyone knew. And everyone was after them. Jace couldn’t have imagined a worse time for Simon to become a vampire. Not that there was ever a _good_ time to become a bloodsucking Downworlder. But this certainly wasn’t it.

“This was your idea,” Simon said, slamming him up against a wall. His voice shook, and his hands were sweating, but he still had the presence of mind to roll his eyes like an eight-year-old.Jace hated Simon. He _hated_ him.

He…he wanted to fuck him.

A Shax demon rounded the corner and Jace immediately sprinted towards it, only to be slammed back into the brick wall by Simon and his fucking vampire strength. Pain lanced through the back of his head, and the dark alleyway got impossibly darker as spots floated before his eyes. He tried to call for Clary, to warn her, but all that came out was a strangled groan.

Simon’s eyes glittered.

It had been days since Simon had fed, and Jace could see the signs. He was going to lose it. And Jace couldn’t let that happen. Simon was a vampire now, and he only had two options—feed from strangers, leaving him and the rest of the Shadowhunters vulnerable to attack, or feed from one of them. Jace hadn’t thought twice, even when he’d promised to keep it from Clary.

Now, however, he was beginning to think he’d made a mistake.

Simon’s eyes swept up and down Jace’s body, glittering with interest and intent. His hands tightened around Jace’s arms, dragging them up and pinning them both against the brick. “Clary can handle herself,” Simon said. He was breathing hard, obviously holding himself back through sheer force of will. He pressed down hard on Jace’s wrists until even Jace could feel his pulse hammering against Simon’s cool fingers. “I need you.”

Jace felt his breath quicken, could practically hear his pulse thudding in his head, and forced his eyes away. Clary and Alec were too far away for him to see, but he could still hear them. He needed to focus on the sound of the fight, the smell of the alley, anything, _anything_ other than the beautiful vampire in front of him, desperate and hungry and _needing_ him. “Simon,” Jace stalled. A growl distracted him, and he turned to see Simon, staring at his neck like a…

Well.

Like a vampire.

The vampire in question bared his fangs, too desperate now to hold himself together. “Jace, please,” he managed, stepping even closer.

At once, Jace realized two things. 1) He was hard, and 2) Simon was about to find out. Before he could do anything about it, however, Simon’s leg slipped between Jace’s thighs to hold him against the wall.

Simon raised his eyebrows in shock, then covered for it with mock surprise. “Jace. I’m flattered.”

Aided by years and years of practice, Jace ignored it. “Yeah? By what?”

Simon pressed between Jace’s legs and bit his lip, pleased, as Jace saw stars. Blood pooled from the bite and Simon swiped his tongue across it, smearing his mouth with red. “I’m pretty sure you know,” Simon said. “But if you want me to tell you, I can. Are you, like, into dirty talk or something?” He grinned then, smug as ever, and Jace was struck by the familiarity of the look.

It was the same insufferable smile he’d seen over and over again for as long as he’d known Simon. The eyes, though, were different now. Predatory. Jace felt pinned. “You really want to do this now?” he asked weakly, more to say he had resisted than anything else. His mind was still resisting, but his body was weak. It wasn’t the first time Simon had fed from him, and they both knew it wouldn’t be the last. Simon wasn’t the only one with a new addiction.

“I’m losing my mind here, Jace,” Simon said. He leaned close, nosing along Jace’s neck and breathing in the scent of his skin.

Jace’s heart raced and he watched, frozen, as the hand that wasn’t holding him against the wall traced down his body to press hard against his cock. “Clary—

“Clary won’t hear,” Simon whispered, licking his lips. “Unless you scream.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr. It's embarrassing. Come by if you want to say hi or request a fic :-)
> 
> sussoria.tumblr.com


End file.
